Moving heavy equipment with precision can be difficult. In the example of a land drilling rig, the drilling rig may weigh more than two million (2,000,000) pounds. Further, moving such a drilling rig to a next drilling location can be difficult, particularly if the terrain is uneven or if the path to the next drilling location requires steering the drilling rig along a curved path.